Relief and Refuge
Relief and Refuge is the fifth episode of the fourth season. Tagline After the Evacuation of Romulus has been cut short by a supernova, the crew of the Bouteina decides to remain at Romii to tend to the wounded. However, people on the Federation side complained about something. Summary Act One Having seen Romulus destroyed, is getting ready to gain the fruits of toilet bashing and tight-packing of people during the Evacuation of Romulus. Upon arriving at the Romii system, Pazzo asks for all three EMHs on the ship to be beamed down to the surface, as well as the most vital medical equipment. With Starfleet and Klingon reinforcements coming into the system, especially elements of the Klingon Prison Fleet while Yvan Ung and the crew of the were getting in an argument about whether to file a complaint to Starfleet Command about the MEC of their ships. Act Two The Starfleet crews receive new orders: they are to pick some Romulan refugees up and to offload them in Federation worlds. But William T. Riker mistakes Annika for Seven of Nine, transmitting the same orders to her. Then One of Three reveals her real identity to her crew, also revealing that her former commanding officer left the Voyeur because he oversaw the construction of the Hercules. Also, they receive new orders from the Romii Prison Authority: they are to empty all prisons of the planet. For this reason, Annika and her crew decide that they'd rather pick up supplies on 126 Alpha Carinae. Act Three While listening to the news feed of the ship, they discover that the Hydrans have come to their aid but that Donatra is dead. Also, since the subspace highway detector no longer detected subspace turbulence, it meant that Spock's plan worked. The refugees confessed that they trust the Federation Council more than they did the Romulan Senate. However, Zetra, while taking care of patients on Romii, realizes that she left her baby, M'Kar, on the ship and, for this reason, she lost a patient. But the Triple-E Senates took care of the baby because the baby was left in their care. Act Four As they maintain orbit around 126 Alpha Carinae, the crew of the Bouteina sees a high concentration of hospital ships and of freighters as they beam down the refugees to the surface. Also, the Hydran princess Kotaff is discussing the terms under which her fleet was to transport the high-security prisoners (3 million) from Romii, quoting the cash that the Prison Authority could save by using Hydrans to ferry (or rather, mass-execute) the convicts, for a final cost of 25 million latinum bars. And Bouteina was faced with a patient's dying wish, a patient that Golar just gave her because of his lack of medical knowledge. Act Five The patient, whose dying wish was for him to have a new home should he recover, died in the middle of the night, even if he had only three days to live in the vast majority of outcomes. Also, while returning to Romii, the communications officer reported that the assets of the prisoners the Hydrans killed were auctioned off and the riov of the new was in trouble. Annika, fearing that the house would fall under Federation hands, dispatched Catherine Giltia to secure the bid for the house, with a budget of 15,000 bars to back the bid. However, she needed only 900 bars to complete the bid and buy her new home. Production notes This episode is the second episode that deals with the events of . External link *Relief and Refuge on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes